Raining on Tuesday
by Fae Rain
Summary: Finished!*How much influence do our past lives have on the way we live? Sara has a vision connecting a victim to a past that involves both Gabriel and herself but what they learn will change the way they view life as they are forced to fight for it.
1. What Now

Summary: How much influence do our past lives have over the way we live. Sara has a vision that links a stranger to a past that involves Sara and Gabriel but what they discover will change their views on life as they are forced to fight for it.   
  
A/N: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and my character Gwendollyn. Thank you, Scott for your help when it comes to dealing with my enthusiasm and stupidity.This is my first Witchblade fanfic. I hope you all like it. The idea came to me while I was in the shower and it wouln't leave me alone so here it is. Enjoy and please review.  
  
***************  
  
"So what have we got?" Sara climbed out of her car and was greeted by her frowning partner.  
"I was hoping that you'd be able to come up with that answer." Danny said as he led Sara to the crime scene,"We have one dead and one in intensive care."  
Sara looked down on the gray face of a young woman and sighed, "Any ideas on cause of death?"  
"Stabbed." Danny removed the blanket that was coving the thin, still figure.  
"She can't be more than what- 20, maybe 23?" Sara looked the body over then asked," Where are the rest of her clothes?"  
"We haven't located them yet." Danny answered as he recovered the dead body.  
"What about the other victim?"  
"She was dressed the same way, just a shirt. One that obviously didn't belong to her-it was too long, a man's shirt from the look of it."  
Sara closed her eyes as a vision threatened to overtake her and welcomed it in.  
She no longer stood in a dingy alley but on a sunny hill and someone was running towards her. Turning, she came face to face with a pretty young woman who had paler hair than Sara had ever seen on anyone, even Iron's would be considered a dull gray in comparison.The young woman was smiling and speaking to Sara but the homicide cop couldn't hear any thing over the wind that had come out of nowhere. The pale haired woman took Sara's hand as the sky darkened and began to lead her down the hill.  
"You back?" Danny asked as Sara opened her eyes to see the dingy, dull alley and for a moment her heart ached to see the green hill and pale woman again, "Where do you go when you do that?"  
"Just thinking. I get lost inside my thoughts sometimes." Sara took Danny's arm and steered him away from the body towards the car,"Has anyone been able to talk to the other girl yet?"  
"No." Danny looked down at his shoes,"She's the only one who can shed light this case and she's out cold."  
"I'm gonna go sit with her. In case she wakes up." Sara climbed into the driver's seat and looked up at her partner, "I'll call if she comes to."  
"And I'll call if we get anywhere on this end." Danny said as he closed Sara's door, "We put a guard on the door just to make sure the guy doesn't come back to finish her."  
"Was she that bad, Danny?"  
"Unfortunately she was. The fact that's hard for me to grip is that she's no older than this poor child behind me. I think they were twins or sisters but it was hard to tell with all the blood."  
Sara had a brief glimpse of the girl from her vision, smiling and talking, her yellow eyes shining as she led Sara somewhere.  
Yellow eyes?  
  
***************  
  
Sara stood and paced the hospital room for what felt like the millionth time in an attempt to get feeling back into her numb legs. She had been there for nearly five hours and the young Jane Doe hadn't even stirred once.  
'Maybe I should just go home.' Sara stared down at the bandage covered eyes and wondered what color would be revieled once the white gauze was removed, 'Please don't be yellow.'  
Pulling on her jacket, Sara turned to leave but couldn't bring herself to do it. Something about the whole situation made the cop uncomfortable.   
'If I leave her, something will happen.' Sighing Sara sat on the edge of the hospital bed and took the girl's pale thin hand into her own as she wispered, "I'll be here when you wake."  
  
**************  
  
A small mewing sound woke Sara and without thinking she ran to the bedside to hold down the hands that were pulling at the bandages.  
"It's ok." was all she could come up with at first then added, "If you promise to leave them alone I'll go get a doctor to remove them for you."   
The girl stopped fighting Sara and just laid back with a deep sigh.  
"Now, don't touch them. I'll be right back."  
Finding a doctor or a nurse so early in the morning proved to be quite the task but find one she did. The young man didn't seem in any hurry till Sara mentioned that she was a police officer. They reached the small room within minutes.  
"Ok, now the light may hurt so take your time opening your eyes, Miss." the doctor instructed as he removed the last of the gauze.  
"Why were her eyes covered anyways?" Sara asked, watching the younge woman blink and squint.  
"She has a nasty cut above one eye and there was glass in the other." he replied.  
After the doctor made sure that the woman was alright he nodded to Sara before leaving.  
"How are you feeling?" Sara asked for lack of anything else to say.  
The young woman blinked and turned to face Sara. Sighing in relief, the homicide cop noticed her eye color to be a bright green.   
"Whats your name?" Sara asked as she once again perched on the edge of the bed.  
"Gwendollyn." the girl squeaked then brought a hand to her bruised throat.  
"I'll get you some water." Sara jumped up and ran to the tray by the door that had held her water from the night before.  
Gwendollyn gulped the water down and had three more glasses before she was satisfied.  
Once she had handed the cup back to Sara, Gwen said something that sounded like gibberish to the cop.  
"What?" Sara felt as though she should have understood the words but the feeling quickly passed as her attention was drawn to Gwen.  
The young woman was trying to stand.  
"You can't. You shouldn't!" Sara gently pulled Gwendollyn back down and held on to her when she realized the girl was sobbing so hard her body was shaking.  
The door opened and both women looked up as Knottingham entered the room carrying a duffle bag, "Hello, Sara." he bowed, "I have brought some clothing for the young lady." he set the bag on the end of the bed and wispered something to Gwen in the gibberish lanuage Sara had heard earlier and Gwen stopped crying.  
"What did you say?" Sara was unsure whether she felt impressed or annoyed.  
"I told her that her sister was beyound her help and that you need her now." Ian stood in a submissive stance with his head bowed and his hands behind his back.  
"Need her for what?" Sara asked, deffinately annoyed, "And what language were you speaking?"  
"I'm sure you'll figure that out. You have your sources." and with that he turned to leave but stopped in the doorway and spoke with his back t them, "She's not safe here. Ask her where she was headed."  
And then he was gone. 


	2. Talismaniac

A/N: I don't own anything except Gwen, Fi and the plot.  
I'm having fun with this! ^_^ Please review.  
  
************  
  
The stiches and bruises stood out alarmingly on Gwen's pale skin once Sara had washed much of the dried blood away.  
"I don't know if cleaning you up was such a good idea." the dective said as she stood back to look Gwen over, "We don't have time to get to your hair. For now, we'll just tuck it under the hat Ian brought you."  
With her pale hair tucked beneath a gray winter cap the young woman could have passed for an adolesent boy in her sweat pants and long sleeve black skater shirt.  
'He thinks of everything.' Sara thought before leading Gwen outside to the detective's waiting car.  
"I need to take you in for questioning." Sara said as she watched Gwen climb gingerly into the passenger seat, "Do you speak any english at all?"  
"Not much." came the heavily accented reply, "But I will learn."  
"Thanks."  
  
"What gender was your attacker?" Jake asked as perched on the side of the dull table in the mirrored room.  
Gwen stared up at him for a moment then turned to Sara, "Gendor?" she asked slowly.  
"Was it a guy like Jake or a woman like myself?" Sara supplied as she leaned against the wall.  
"A guy." Gwen said after a few minutes.  
"Could you describe him?"   
Gwen looked quite lost and then shook her heed in an annoyed matter, "No words." she said, bringing her hands up to her face, "Old."  
"He was old?" Jake glanced to Sara, "How old?"  
"I know not!" Gwen glared at Jake, then said, "Ink."  
"What?" Jake asked, confused.  
"Ink." Gwen pointed to Jake's pen then held her hand out.  
"Sara-?"  
"Give it to her." Sara interjected, "Lets see what happens."  
Reluctantly the blonde handed his pen over and stood beside Sara. They both watched as Gwen looked the pen over from tip to end many times before breaking the silver casing in half.  
"Hey!" Jake stepped forward but Sara held him back.  
"Go get something blank and big." Sara instructed, "Quick."  
Jack returned with a large chunk of cardboard, "Will this work?"   
"Yeah. Put it in front of her then stand by the door." Sara's eyes were on the back of the gray snow cap as Gwen set to work.  
  
*************  
  
"I can't believe i missed that." Danny said with a smile, "She broke Jakey Boy's pen and then made you a detailed drawing of the creep that killed her sister?"  
"A damn good drawing, at that." Sara sighed, "I don't get it, Danny."  
"What, Pez?"  
"How is it that the girl that was killed yesterday can be Gwen's sister, her twin." Sara placed her feet on her desk and stared at the ceiling of her office, "Fiona's birth was recorded but Gwen's wasn't....who delivers twins and then only records the birth of one."  
"It doesn't make sense. I know. It kept me up all night." Sara turned to face her partner and saw that he was also staring at the ceiling as though it held all the answers they needed.  
"She doesn't even speak alot of engish though she seems to be picking it up fast."  
The progress Gwen was quickly making in getting herself heard and understood was amazing to any and all who knew her story.  
"Gwen's asking for you." Jake poked his head in and looked as awed as Sara was begining to feel.  
"I don't want to stay here." Gwen was saying before Sara had even reached her.  
"I have a few things to do here-" Sara stopped as Knottinham's words echoed in her mind, 'Ask her where she was headed.'  
Taking a seat next to Gwen on the bench near the door of the station Sara asked, "Where were you going last night, Gwen?"  
"To Gabriel." Gwen dropped her gaze to her hands and gestured to the witchblade, "I had remembered."  
"This?" the homicide detective pulled her sleeve up, "You've seen this before?"  
"I don't remember now." Gwen placed her palm flat against her forehead and sighed, "I hurt."  
"Yeah, well, that happens when one is beaten bloody."   
"And my stomack is wanting food."   
Sara laughed, "Then I guess we'll kill two birds with one stone and stop by Gabriels to get you some food and ask him if he knows you."  
  
***********  
  
"Fuck, Sara, what happened to Fiona?" Gabriel asked as soon as he had opened the door to his shop.  
"You knew Fiona?" Sara said as Gwen pulled the cap off and looked around.  
"What do you mean 'knew'?" Gabriel asked he watched Gwen circle the room slowly.  
"Fiona was killed last night, Gabriel. This is her sister, Gwen." Sara watched the dark haired young man for a reaction.  
"Fi didn't have any siblings." Gabriel said as he shook his head, "She was adopted. She use to tell people's fortunes using tarrot cards in here every Friday night.We got to know each other after a while."  
"Did she ever mention anyone named Gwendollyn?" Sara asked as Gwen stooped to look at something on one of Gabriel's many shelves.  
"Yeah. That was the name of the character she use to write stories about." Gabriel walked over and stood behind Gwen, "Turn. Face me."  
Gwen did as she was told and Gabriel stared into her eyes for a long time. She neither reddened or turned away. She just stood there looking back till finaly Gabriel stepped back.  
"It's not Fi." he said sadly, "Fi's eyes were yellow."  
  
***********  
  
A/N:Thank yous go out to Shauna Lee for welcoming me to the nieghborhood, and to Dragon of the Elements. Elements, your review was funny and very encouraging. Gabriel will be in the next ch. so pat Dragon on the head and tell her/him(?) that the Gabriel fix will be filled.^_^ Thank you again. 


	3. Learning

A/N: not mine. Enjoy.  
  
*************  
  
Gabriel sat at his computer lost in thought when a sudden sound of breaking glass bought his attention to the kitchen.  
  
"Gwen?" he called out, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm sorry." came the quiet reply, "I didn't mean to."  
  
Afraid that Gwen had hurt herself he went to check on her only to find the pale young woman sitting on the counter, bare feet hidden in the folds of her over sized sweat pants.  
  
"It's everywhere." she said, pointing to the glass covered floor, "It hurts."   
  
"Stay put. I'll clean it up." Gabriel had offered to let Gwen stay when Sara had be called back to the station. Gwen wasn't bad company though a bit quiet at times and Gabriel had even managed to wash the dirt and dried blood from her hair when her muscles proved too sore to function propperly. Gwen may have looked like Fiona but looks seemed to be the only thing they had shared.  
  
"There. I got most of it but let me carry you out to be safe." Gabriel was wondering how Gwen would react to this, for she wasn't as trusting as Fi had been.  
  
Gwen's bright green eyes stared out from under her bruises and stitches at the young bussinessman for moment before she extended her arms to him.  
  
Taking her gently in his arms he laughed when the phone rang, "Perfect."  
  
Placing Gwen on the couch he leaned across her and grabbed the cordless, "Talismaniac."   
  
Gwen stared at the floor half listening to what Gabriel was saying while also listening to the voices that had begun to wisper somewhere in the back of her mind. Bits and pieces of memories kept randomly popping to mind and the doctors blamed it and her jumbled thoughts on the trauma she lived through. Gwen knew there was more to it. How? She had no idea.  
  
Everything seemed new, yet familliar at the same time and it was impossible to place anything in order. She only suceeding in making her head pound when she tried. So far she knew that Fiona had been her sister but they hadn't seen each other for a very long time. Also, there was the undeniable feeling that she knew Sara and Gabriel from somewhere, from some other place.... or time. It didn't make sense. None of it did. Another thought came to mind, 'There had always been three of us.....three to stand as......'  
  
"Well, if you want to come over just ask your keeper permission first so she doesn't freak like last time." Gabriel's words interupted Gwen's thoughts but he had also provided her with a word that had been avoiding her.   
  
Keepers.  
  
"A friend of mine may be stopping by later." Gabriel said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"You said that Fi use to write stories about a girl named Gwendollyn," Gwen was struggling to remember all the words she had head durring the day, "What name did she give the stories?"  
  
"Uh... I believe she called them Gate's Keeper, why?" Gabriel was waching Gwen intently as she curled her legs beneath her body, her bare feet disapearing completely, "Gwen? Gwen? What's wrong?"  
  
"They hurt!" She cried out covering her ears with her palms, "I know.....I see it now...She brought me here when she couldn't do it."  
  
"Do what?" Gabriel pulled Gwen's hands away from her face and held her wrists, "What are you talking about?"  
  
************  
  
"Gabriel," Sara sighed, "Slow down-I can't understand you."  
  
"Sara, she knows about the Witchblade and something about it's keeper. Are you done at the station?-How soon can you be here?"  
  
"I'm on my way Gabriel. How is she?" Sara asked the phone as she pulled her coat on.  
  
"A bit scared. She just started jibbering. I got most of it on tape but a lot of it I can't understand. She was talking in some other language or something." Gabriel's voice replied, "She's been asleep for like 20 minutes."  
  
"Good. Her past 24 hours have been rather exciting. I'm surprised she lasted this long. Ok, I'm on my way."  
  
Gabriel met Sara at the door with a fist full of papers, "Keepers are the ones who protect the gate between this world and others." he said before Sara had even closed the door behind her, "It's not known where these stories originated but they're said to be what gaurdian agels are based on."  
  
"So this means what?" Sara asked as she looked down at Gwen who was curled up on Gabriel's couch with a blue comforter around her, her pale hair hiding much of her face.  
  
So innocent.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." Gabriel walked back to the door and glanced out the peek hole before locking all four bolts on the heavy door,"But the Keepers were suppose to be the only ones to hold the Witches Glove, as Gwen called it, when, in times of old, the wielder died."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It sounds like there is more than one or two Keepers." he held out a sheet of paper for Sara to look over as he continued, "There was the one who made it, the glove, as a gift for a mortal that it had fallen in love with, and one who lived among the humans, keeping piece and preventing death from falling on the wielder."  
  
"And the others?" Sara asked, unsure of what to believe from these myths and what not toas she stared down at a picture of 4 winged young men and 3 woman.  
  
"One fought when the other couldn't and then I don't know if there's still more or if they did more than one job each but it says that only one of them has no shape, but instead is part of the gates." Gabriel shuffled pages before sighing, "There's a few wild stories that were passed down about one of the Keepers, the one who made the glove, she fell in love with a human after the glove had been given to the wielder. The Keeper came to Earth and lived with the young man and his family which included the wearer of that." he pointed to the Witchblade as he picked up the tiny recorder sitting in his old computer chair.  
  
"What happened to her?" Sara asked as a vision of Gwen and the one she assumed to be Fi rose before her mind's eye, both were smiling and walking with others Sara didn't recognize.  
  
They look identical....except for the eye color.  
  
"The knight or whatever he was, was going to marry her but his Keep or Dunn were attcked.... his lands were attacked and he and his family were locked in the dungeons before the place was burned down."   
  
"How sad." Sara watched as the flames rose in her mind's eye as the two girls struggled to get the doors open, "They tried to get us out."  
  
"Do you remeber it?" Gabriel asked, touching the detecive's sholder gently.  
  
"Pieces." Sara admitted, "I remember them, two of them. They had never known life as well as the rest of us and that night they learned the worst part of it.... Death."  
  
"No wonder she has trouble remembering. Who'd want to remember dying like that?" Gabriel was watching Gwen as she slept quietly.  
  
"And now one of them has died again on her way to you, and the other is stuck here, but why?" Sara couldn't get the image of Fi and Gwen out of her mind.  
  
They hadn't been locked up, yet they had stayed to try to free the ones they had cared for.  
  
"They only stay on Earth out of duty or love, or so it says." Gabriel added the last part quickly, "It also says that the Keepers have one enemy, a man who has been out to get the Whitchblade since it's creation. He's not named here but it does say that he's mortal."  
  
"That doesn't make much sense." Sara shook her head, trying to dislodge the image of Gwen disappearing behind flames with her arms reaching to someone who stood to Sara's right, "Did he have anything to do with the fire?"  
  
"It doesn't say." Gabriel looked up to see Sara staring, lost in ancient momories, "What do we do now?" he asked more to himself than to Sara.  
  
"We wait till she tells us something." Sara moved to sit near Gwen's head on the couch as she smiled at Gabriel, "I have the stragest feeling that you'll be dragged deeper into this if we stay here."  
  
"At the moment my curiousity won't let it be any other way." propping his feet on the low coffee table, Gabriel prepared to go to sleep, " You're staying."  
  
************  
  
A/N: The next one will be longer.^_^ Thank you all for your great reviews. 


	4. Early Hours

A/N: If I confuse anyone, please feel free to ask me questions. I write what I feel needs to be in the story, not just fillers, though they can be fun to write at times. ^_^  
  
************  
  
Gwen opened her eyes slowly as the room around her swam in and out of focus. Everything had finaly found an order in mer mind but that didn't mean she was better off. No. Now she had to decide what to do till Fiona was reborn. It had been so long since she had had to deal with the problems that humanity caused one to go through and she had sworn that after the first time that she would stay clear of the flesh as though her existance depended on it.  
  
Sliding out from a blanket she hadn't remembered cuddling up with, Gwen caught sight of Sara asleep only a few inches away. The detective didn't stir as Gwen reached out and pushed a stray hair away from the sleeping face.  
  
'She's so beautifull.' was the thought that came to mind as she turned to look at the sleeping Gabriel, 'And he's.... my same Yrmic.'  
  
Sighing, Gwen pulled herself from the couch and moved to sit on the coffee table. Of all the people she could have run into on this whole planet, Gwen found herself looking at the only two humans who had ever held her heart.  
  
'What do I tell them?' She wondered as she looked around at the still lit room, 'Sara will probably remember on her own.... well, the Glove will help.'  
  
Gabriel turned in his sleep but didn't wake and Gwen continued to look around, 'But will he remember me?......Do I want him to remember?......I hate being human! There's too many things to consider!'  
  
A mental image came to mind of the dark man who had appeared at the hospital. Fiona had known him in this life and others. It was all there.... everything. Fiona's memories had found their own place in Gwen's mind. It was nice....to have her sister back, even if it wasn't physical.   
  
It was part of being a Keeper. Never being in the same world as Fiona for a long period of time was normal. The only time it had happened Gwen had been forced to watch as Death caught Mendollyn, Aaron and Yrmic in his cold, unkind grasp. Only time would tell if the same fate awaited.   
  
Gwen vowed to prevent it, if indeed Daeryc had found them after all these lifetimes.  
  
Stretching, Gwen found that her body no longer hurt. The pain was completely gone and so were the bruises and stitches. She had healed in her sleep or so she was guessing. It had been too long for her to remember if human bodies were capable of such things. Fiona's memories didn't contain such things.  
  
Fiona.  
  
Gwen had always had her two sisters near her in the begining of it all, but once she had created the Glove they were forced to seperate, forced to keep the worlds safe.  
  
'All because I wanted to give power to a Human.' Gwen thought sadly as her emotions, long in the sleep of the inbetween plains, awoke, 'I created a way for life to survive while creating the one thing that could destroy it.'  
  
"I'm sorry Morien." Gwen wispered to her older sister as her eyes came to rest on Sara once agian, "You were right all along."  
  
'No.' a tiny voice echoed deep in Gwen's heart, 'You were the one who was right.'  
  
'I put too much faith in the frail lives of these mortals and now I may be the cause of thier ending.'  
  
'But you learned things most will never know in our world.' Morien's voice was like a sweet caress, 'You learned what love meant.'  
  
'And how much it hurts.' Gwen thought bitterly, 'Is Fiona coming to release me?'  
  
'She is still healing.'  
  
Gwen nodded and felt Morien leave her. The death of a Keeper was rare, even in the mortal world and it took time for one's being to recover. So, now all she had to do was stay alive till Fiona returned....but just how long would that be?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Gwen turned to see Gabriel watching her.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she asked with a nervous smile.  
  
"Long enough to see you staring into space with the saddest expression on your face."  
  
"I was thinking about everything....life, my sisters, and....other things." Gwen shrugged, wishing her stomack would untie it's self from the large knot that was forming.  
  
Gabriel nodded, still lying comfortably in his large recliner, "You're worried about Sara?" he asked, his dark eyes moving to the sleeping detective.  
  
"Other things as well." Gwen pushed her silvery white hair away from her face and sighed, "These emotions are enough to make one wish for insanity. They'd probably make sense then."  
  
Gabriel laughed and Sara opened one eye sleepily, "You look good." she said to Gwen before sitting up with a small groan, "You heal well, and quick. If only I was so lucky."  
  
"It's been so long since I've been human." Gwen moved next to Sara on the couch to examine the Witchblade close up, "I don't know how to explain things to you so you that you will believe my words."  
  
"The braclet's told me alot." Sara smiled as Gwen ran a slender finger over the red stone in the Blade, "Whatever you say, I will trust you."  
  
"You may have no other choice." the pale haired woman said as she locked gazes with Sara, "Just as I have no other path to follow."  
  
************  
  
Breakfast took place at 5:30 am considering that none of them felt as though they needed sleep as much as a long conversation. Gwen explained what she could over the warm food and filled them in on the creation of the Witchblade and a bit about thier past lives.  
  
"So, we were both alive then when you were human." Gabriel said slowly as he processed all the information.  
  
"Yes." Gwen answered, "Have you noticed how easy it is to trust one another without many questions?"  
  
Both nodded and Sara remembered being close to Gabriel then in a time when they had died together, "We were siblings." she said with a laugh, "Our father died when you were 3 or 4 summers old and I looked after you."  
  
Gabriel stared for a moment then also laughed, "No wonder you feel the need to protect me all the time."  
  
Sara fell silent as she thought back to the time when she had met Fiona in that other life, " I trusted the story Fiona told me then about being the one to help me with my life's path. She's the one who took me to the Witchblade and trained me."  
  
"And I stayed behind to watch." Gwen said to her empty plate.  
  
"But you didn't stay behind long." Sara reached over and sqeezed Gwen's hand, "You saw something you wanted, like a child who sees something shiny. You couldn't turn away."  
  
"What was it you saw?" Gabriel had been listening to what was being said as though he was afraid they would stop speaking if he interupted.  
  
Gwen turned red and stared down at her lap, "His was a scholar and a healer... A kind young man, named Yrmic."  
  
"That's where you fit into this puzzle." Sara took up the explanation, "That was you, Gabriel. My younger brother was named Yrmic."  
  
He had heard the words but he couldn't bring himself to respond. Staring from one woman to the other, Gabriel could find no words.  
  
"I can't stand this. " Gwen announced as she stood and left the room, her hands shaking as she set down the spoon she had had a death grip on while waiting for some one to speak.  
  
"But how?" Gabriel finaly managed.  
  
"We were close in that life so it's only natural that we would meet up again." Sara said lightly, "You were a scholar then and now you make it your life to know things that happened in history. Sounds like habbits are really hard to break-even after death."   
  
************  
  
"Daeryc will come atfer us, if indeed he does know who it is he has found." Gwen was walking with Sara down the sidewalk, her neck cranked at an uncomfortable angle as she watched the tall buildings glow in the sunrise, "He spends each of his lives searching for the Glove. Fiona has managed to turn him around in his travles more than once but I think he learned her secret and decided to kill her to get to you and that." she motioned to Sara's wrist as they continued down the empty street, "If he gets the Glove then he will have the power to end the line of wielders."  
  
"So, that's where the Keepers work comes from." Sara said thoughtfully.  
  
"If this world destroys itself then it will be only a matter of time till the others follow it into nothingness." Gwen brought her gaze down only after stumbling for the third time that morning, "I wish my feet knew the way so I could let my eyes wonder."  
  
Sara chuckled, nearly choking on her coffee, "Sorry to be the one to tell you this but you'll always end up on your face in this city if you don't watch your step."  
  
Gwen nodded as the wind picked up, "I'll remember that."she said seriously.  
  
"You may need to if this Daeryc guy is going to come after you." Sara fell silent for a moment then added, "I just hope the station finds him first."  
  
"Was my drawing helpfull?" Gwen asked as she watched a car pass them by, "It was all I could think of."  
  
"Yeah, it helped. Danny says that we've had a sighting of him by one of our own officers, but of course they didn't catch him."  
  
"Danny?" Gwen looked at Sara, her bright green eyes large, "Was he the one who found me?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I need to thank him some how. Fiona was afraid to die. She didn't know if I had arrived but when Danny found her he said that it was sad how only one was still breathing." Gwen smiled, "She knew she could rest after hearing Danny and for that I must thank him."  
  
"You may have to say something other than that. We don't want to scare him." Sara smiled at the thought of her partner's reaction to what Gwen had just said.  
  
"I keep forgetting that things are so different here."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll learn." Sara shivered as a cold wind hurried them on their way back to Gabriel's. 


	5. Life

A/N: Uh....*stares at screen*...oh yeah! *smiles* Thank you for your reviews and compliments. In case you're wondering I do take the threats as a good sign. ^_^ I'm glad you all like it.  
  
*************  
  
Gabriel looked up to see that Gwen had fallen asleep. Again. That made it four times in one afternoon of doing research. Smiling to himself he stood up and moved to table- turned computer desk and slid the papers she was using as a pillow gently to one side.  
  
Gwen looked up at him sleepily as he helped her to stand, "The couch is more comfortable." he said by way of explanation.  
  
She allowed him to assist her in reaching the couch but swatted him away when he made to pull a blanket over her, "I'm fine." she mumbled, pulling a pillow Gabriel had sacrificed from his own bed under her chest as she curled around it.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Gwendollyn." Gabriel wispered as he prepared to reclaim his seat and continue looking up information about Daeryc.  
  
No sooner had he become comfortable than the buzzer rang, announcing someone waiting to get into the shop, but when he reached the door he hestiated. Glacing out the peek hole, he could see nothing.  
  
"That's odd." he said aloud and jumped when his phone rang.  
  
"Don't open the door." Sara's voice said before Gabriel had the phone all the way up to his ear, "Don't open it."  
  
"Is it Daeryc?' he asked, looking behind him to see Gwen still sound asleep.  
  
"I don't know but someone came by the station today. They seemed quite interested in the events of a certain night. They said they were distant family of the girl that had been killed, of Fiona, but my braclet saw otherwise." The buzzer sounded again and Gwen groaned sleepily in complaint, "I'll try to get out as soon as possible but call if you need me."  
  
"Believe me, I will." Gabriel hung up and found Gwen staring at the door.  
  
"Lock it." she wispered, eyes large and unseeing,.  
  
The chain was already in place but Gabriel hurried the bolts into place as the buzzer rang for the third time.  
  
"He can't get in." Gabriel sighed happily with the realization, "He's human. No special powers or anything, right?"  
  
"Right." Gwen agreed, "But you may want to close the shop early today."  
  
"Already have." He was watching Gwen who was still staring as he made a small gesture to the door, "That's the only way in."  
  
Gabriel stood frozen in place as he waited in silence for something to happen.   
  
Neither Gwen or Gabriel moved for nearly an hour.   
  
"He's gone." Gwen's voice sounded odd after the long silence and the young bussinessman turned to look at her as she stood.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Oh, well, that's the easy part of dealing with Daeryc, since the first meeting between him and Fiona the Keepers have been able to keep tabs on his location."  
  
"Then why don't you use that to turn him over to the police?" Gabriel's legs rejoiced at thier movement as he followed Gwen to the kitchen.  
  
"I can't let him know I'm here. He mustn't know that I took Fi's place. He thinks that his path to the Witchblade is almost open." Gwen paused by the sink to get a glass of water, "Let's let him think that awhile longer."   
  
************  
  
The day seemed to creep by at an unbearable pace and every ten minutes or so Sara would find herself checking her watch as she hurried through paper work.  
  
"Sara?" Jake asked when Sara's attention when to her wrist, "Do you have a date or something you're in a hurry to get to?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it a date." Sara said absently as she reached the bottom file on her desk, "Ah, so the pile does have an end." she smirked, holding the folder up for Danny to see, "I was begining to wonder."  
  
"It happens to the best of us." Danny laughed then glanced at Jake who still stood in the doorway, "Did you say you had a date?"  
  
"That's not what I said. " Sara kept her eyes on the file, "I promised a friend dinner. That's it. No movie or after dinner coffee, Danny."  
  
"Sure, Pez." Danny went silent for a few minutes then asked, "When do I get to meet him?"  
  
"What?!" Sara's concentration broke, "Danny, it's Gwen!"  
  
"Sorry." He said as Jake bit back a laugh and avoided Sara's gaze, "It's just- you haven't gone out in awhile- I thought...."  
  
"You thought wrong." Sara replied with a smirk, "She's never seen the city at night, and Gabriel has some arrand or another to tend to."  
  
They seemed satisfied with her lie.  
  
***********  
  
That last file couldn't get done quick enough.   
  
Slipping away without saying goodnight to Jake or Danny, Sara rushed to Gabriel's. To Gwen.  
  
"Please let them be ok." she muttered to herself as she took the stairs two at a time, "If any thing's happened-"  
  
Stopping short of Gabriel's door Sara could plainly see that there was indeed someone there.  
  
"Knottingham?"  
  
"Sara." Ian bowed, "I have stood watch over the lady for the past few hours."  
  
"But how-?"  
  
"You are not the only one who has lived other lives, Sara." Ian stared at her for a second longer than was needed before dropping his gaze to the floor, "Forgive me for being late."  
  
"Yeah." Sara said in her normal cop-tone, "I'll forgive you when I see that they're ok."  
  
The door open as Sara raised her hand to knock and she had to stop in mid-motion to keep from knocking on Gabriel's face.  
  
"You're late." he said, stepping aside to allow both her and Ian into his shop.  
  
"Where's Gwen?" Sara asked.  
  
"Where do you think?-She's sleeping. Again." Gabriel locked the door behind them then motioned towards the couch,"She doesn't do anything other than sleep, eat and mix my files up."  
  
Sara noticed a smile on Gabriel's lips despite his annoyed tone.  
  
"Then she's ok?"  
  
"Right as rain- which reminds me, she seems to have a facination with water." Gabriel said as Sara sat next to Gwen on the worn couch, "She's been here for 4 days and yet she can't seem to drink enough water. She also stares at it when she's not drinking it."  
  
"Did you ask the lady why?" Ian asked from his place by the closed door.  
  
"I did." Gabriel looked at the darkly dressed man as if he just noticed his pressence, "She doesn't know why she does it."  
  
"How'd everything go after I called?" Sara asked as Gwen moved in her sleep.  
  
"Fine." Gabriel sat on the coffee table, "How was work?"  
  
"Long." Sara sighed as she looked down at the sleeping Gwen and smiled, "She seems stress free."  
  
Gabriel laughed, "Things bother her for like five minutes and then she's over them completely. It makes me wonder what it was like to be in love with her."  
  
"You loved her, and she you." Ian placed a hand on Gabriel's sholder for a brief second, "I must be going."  
  
"Hey, Knottingham?" Sara said to Ian's back as he halted at the door, "Thanks."  
  
**********  
  
Everything was dark when Gwen woke at 2 in the morning. Stretching, she made her way to the dark kitchen for a glass of water. The cold liquid was just what she needed to make her bad dreams flee from her thoughts.   
  
Were they dreams or memories?   
  
She had no way to know for sure.  
  
Now that she was up, Gwen was wide awake and wondering what to do.  
  
'I can't wake Gabriel.' she thought as she made her way back to the living room, 'That would be rude after all he has done for me...all he has done for Sara.'  
  
Sitting at the window she looked out over the sleeping city and wondered what it would be like to live in such a huge place with so many different things happening at once.  
  
'Fiona loved it here.' sighing, Gwen pressed her forhead against the cool glass, 'She'll be returning soon and I'll be able to go home.'  
  
Home.  
  
A memory of a large early Irish-arcitype Keep came to mind, bringing tears with it.  
  
"Home." the night sky was blurred by tears, "It's passed. Gone but for a few memories that no one but the keepers will ever see." Gwen said bitterly to the glass as she stared out at the deserted street.  
  
Gabriel sat silently on the stairs watching as his house guest cried herself to sleep in front of the moonlit window. 


	6. Chosen Path

A/N: Hello! ^_^ I' ve been having trouble with developing this part, so as always, if you have questions just e-mail me.  
  
**********  
  
Gabriel sat in Sara's office with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Sara to find a free moment to speak with him. He'd been there nearly 35 minutes before Sara realized that he was still sitting there, waiting on her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gabriel." Sara closed the door for some privacy and sat on thecorner of her desk, "The week's been long. I've been worried about Gwen-" Sara narrowed her eyes as she changed gears, "Where is she?"  
  
"Knottingham stopped by and said he'd stay with her if I needed to go somewhere." Gabriel straightened up looking at Sara, "We need to talk."  
  
"How can you just leave her?" Sara asked ignoring his words, "Daeryc could show up-"  
  
"And with Knottingham there maybe she'll live through the meeting." Gabriel said angerly, "Sara, you're looking at this completely wrong! Gwen is here to protect your twitchy friend and you. It doesn't go the other way."  
  
"Gabriel?- Gwen was almost your wife in a past life and yet you can just sit there and accept the fact that she may die in this one?" Sara had to keep her voice down and it was hard considering how badly she wanted to yell at the dark haired man before her.  
  
"We've put enough pressure on her- making her tell us about her sisters and the last time she was human. The least you could do is accept the idea that she may die to keep you and this little world of ours safe. Accept it and let her do her job. We can't protect her and help her at the same time. We'll just slow her down." Gabriel stood, glancing out the blinds that covered both windows.  
  
"I can't believe- I thought you were begining to like having her around?" Sara was at a loss.  
  
"I do." he admitted with a sigh, "But it's too much for her. She doesn't belong and she doesn't want to. Gwen just humors us. She loved the time in which she first lived but that's gone and she wants to get back to Marien."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"She's been living with me, Sara. I'd be a poor host if I couldn't tell when something was bothering someone I spent so much time with."  
  
"Then we find a way to kill Daeryc and make sure that Gwen enjoys the rest of her time here while she waits for Fiona." Sara had the strangest feeling as though she were about to cry.  
  
'I haven't known her that long.....I shouldn't be this attached.'  
  
"She already knows how to kill Daeryc." Gabriel said quietly as sat next to Sara.  
  
"How?"   
  
"She won't tell me... or you." Gabriel looked down at his hands, "She's protecting us...."  
  
"Because she couldn't last time." Sara finished the thought and turned to her friend, "What do we do?"  
  
Gabriel held Sara's gaze for a few minutes then said in a shakey wisper, "We do nothing."  
  
*********  
  
Ian walked a few paces behind Gwen as they made thier way to nowhere in particular. Gwen seemed to be making her own path and Ian had no choice but to follow.  
  
"Where are we going, mylady?" he finaly asked as night drew in around them, "The hour is late. Surely Lady Sara and Gabriel will be worrying about you by now."  
  
"I need to do something." Gwen said as she pulled her coat tighter to try and block out the cold air, "You can go if you need to but I can't leave yet."  
  
"I will stay with you, if you do not order it otherwise."  
  
"I don't."  
  
The street was full of the usual people of the night and Ian chose to walk beside Gwen to keep others from aproaching her. They had shared a horrible destiny in Gwen's only other life and it left them connected and comfortable around one another. At first Gwen had believed it to be Fiona who had connected with the trained killer in a different life but it turned out that what she had been seeing were memories that she had pushed to a distant shelf in an attempt to lessen the pain. Memories of the day that Yrmic, Fiona and Mendollyn all left her.  
  
Ian had been captain of Yrmic's warband and a loyal friend of the Lady Mendollyn......of Sara's. He would have died to save them but he had been sent out hunting on that fatefull day with a few others from the young Lord's army. The men had returned in time to see thier beloved home and Liege die in the flames. Aaron, Ian in that life had pulled Gwen from the fire but was unable to reach the others.  
  
"I was given life to stand at the Gates and fight. It's all I've truely known." Gwen kept her eyes on the ground as she chaged directions suddenly.  
  
"I understand better than you would first believe." Ian kept pace with the pale haired woman, "I would do all again if given the chance."  
  
"Me too." Gwen wispered, "Only I would skip that day."  
  
"Everyday holds a lesson if you have a mind to learn it." Ian said in a gentle vioce as they rounded another corner, "A lesson in itself really."  
  
Gwen nodded and continued walking.  
  
"I' ve been learning." she wispered as she came to a halt, "And now it's time I taught a lesson."  
  
Ian bowed his head and stepped to the side of the old building they had stopped in front of, "I shall wait for you."  
  
***********  
  
"Gabriel?!"  
  
"Relax, Sara." Gabreil sighed. How many times had he said thoes same words in the past 2 hours?  
  
"How can I?" Sara paced the floor as she growled, "You're the one who said she'd be safe with Knottingham."  
  
"And you're the one who's trusted the guy before." Gabreil plopped down in his armchair, "It was probably her idea to go out.... he's a man of honor, Sara. He'll bring her back."  
  
"I know." Sara said in defeat, "I'm just worried that Daeryc will see them, or find them."  
  
Sara's attention was swayed as the Witchblde began to swirl and glow, sending a pulse of energy up the Wielder's arm.  
  
***********  
  
Daeryc stood in the center of the warehouse, sword drawn as he ran through every memory, every battle. It was the same thing every time, in every life. The same desire, the same madness controlled where his life would go. His God controlled the actions and would some day controll the world.  
  
He had been chosen to do His bidding, to obey His every whim.  
  
Sweat glistened on his bare sholders as he swung rhythmicly to his own chanting voice. His strength was increasing, a gift for the death of that pale haired demon who would protect the Glove from being found. Yes, he was favored. He had given his life and soul over to One who had the power and sight to rid the world of those who didn't deserve to live on it, those too weak or stupid to ask for His favor.  
  
Daeryc opened his eyes when the pattern of his words faltered. Someone was there. He was being watched.  
  
"You are trespassing." he said as he circled slowly, eyes searching every shadow.  
  
Nothing.  
  
A slight breeve across the back of his neck caused Daeryc to spin around and face a pair of burnig green eyes.  
  
A pale haired demon like the first.  
  
"Do you know why I am here?" the demon drew a sword, bringing the tip up to Daeryc's throat with such speed that the trained man had no time to react, "Your path may look like it will lead you to glory but there is nothing but darkness and pain awaiting you."  
  
"You lie." he managed.  
  
The demon smiled, "Do I?"  
  
"My God has forseen my glory." Daeryc said bravely as the demon laughed in his face, the cold steel biting shallowly into his neck.  
  
"He has seen your death. That is all that will come to you. Death. He is no God. He is a pathetic pretender!"  
  
"Lies!"  
  
"Where is your 'God', Daeryc?" the demon's eyes were buring bright in the half light, "Why does He not aide you? Why must he get a man to do the bidding of a God? If He is so powerfull then answer me this, why is it he fears the Glove? Why is it your God fears me?"  
  
Daeryc stared straight in to those eyes as the silver hair swayed in a private breeze.  
  
"You know me. I know you do." She said quietly, "We've fought before and I won that time. I will win again and again. He will not beat Us. His power is not that great. We are older and wiser than even Him whom you serve." She pulled back a bit at the sight of blood on his skin, "If you fight me then you will lose everything. Fight Him and reclaim your life."  
  
"Why do you not kill me now?" Daeryc asked as she turned and headed towards the door.  
  
"I do not kill with out giving an alternative choice. There are many paths that you could follow. You could even kill me now as I walk away but that would mean you would have to stab me in the back. If you choose to fight then there is only one path that we both will take.... I will kill you and you will kill me. There is no other way when it comes to the path that you are now on."  
  
  
*************  
  
"I can't believe you let her face him!" Sara practicly yelled at Ian when Gwen told them where she had been, "He's out to kill her-"  
  
"No." Gwen said quietly, "He's out to do his master's bidding. Nothing more. If he must kill then he will kill without thought." Gwen threw her coat down on the couch and stood to face Sara, "His God is one I've met before. He is the one who burned Yrmic's Keep and I will not let him do it again. The only reason he didn't get the Glove then was due to Aaron- Ian, who made me put my human pain aside and guard the Glove till either you or Fiona returned to me."  
  
"You could die."  
  
"If I die then it will be only a matter of time before Fi comes to take my place. You can't worry about me and keep the Witchblade away from Him as well."  
  
"Gwen-?"  
  
"The Witchblade comes first." Gwen cut Sara's words off, "You died once because I thought about the pain and not about would come after. You can't make my mistake. Keep your mind on what's important and the other things will work themselves out."  
  
Gabriel listened in shock, Gwen's voice held no laughter or familliarity, just a cold finality.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Believe it or not, I was stuck on this for over a day but it just all clicked and I had it! I really like this one because I was able to show just how different Gwen is. This is what I've been itching to write about, her different sides. Hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. ^_^ 


	7. Living

A/N: I don't own it, wish I did, but who doesn't? ^_^ He,he. Yeah, anyways, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
************  
  
Talismanic had never had so many visitors at once and even though they were all friends or friends of friends Gabriel was happy to have something to think about other than Gwen.   
  
"So, Bowman," Jenn's voice was playfull as she took her place at the head of the card table, "You wanna learn what the future holds for you?" the blonde asked as she waved a tarrot deck in his direction.  
  
"Nah, I'll just watch everyone else first." Gabriel laughed as the other 3 guests crowded around Jenn and the table.  
  
Sly was right up next to Jenn's chair. Surprising, due to the fact that he had always said that he didn't believe in "that type of mumbo jumbo crap."  
  
Gabriel had invited Sara but she refused to even stop by while they had the cards out. Who'd of thought that Sara Pezzini would be afraid to have her future read?  
  
'I'm not surprised.' Gabriel thought as he pulled up a chair, 'Wierd things do happen to the poor woman.'  
  
"So, what about you're pretty little friend, Jillian or whatever her name is?" Sly asked.  
  
"Who's Jillian?" Jenn asked as Mike, Jason and Tina all turned to look at him.  
  
"Gwendollyn, actualy." Gabriel cringed knowing that she could more than likely hear them, "She's not feeling well. So, she's upstairs sleeping."  
  
"Who names thier kid 'Gwendollyn'?" Tina asked as she rinkled her nose.  
  
"I think it's a very pretty name." Jenn shrugged as she shuffled the deck, "I hope she's feeling better later so we can meet her."  
  
Gabriel just smiled, 'Knowing Gwen she'll stay up there all day.'  
  
Gwen had returned to being her curious, friendly self within hours of her run in with Daeryc. It was odd how quickly she could change from one aspect of her Keeper personality to the other, but Gabriel was getting use to it. Every night, if Sara didn't stop by, Gwen would sit with him while he worked and at moments Gabriel could almost remember loving her. Almost. It was like having a clip from a movie played in his heart, he could see her, smell her, but never touch her. Their once joined lives were no more than deja vu.  
  
After about an hour or so Jason reached over and tapped Gabriel's arm, directing his attention to the stairs where Gwen stood in a pair of sweat shorts and a shirt Gabriel recognized as his own.  
  
"Gwen?"  
  
"Sorry to interupt." she said with a small smile, "Sara called," she held up Gabriel's cell phone, "she wanted to know what we were doing for dinner."  
  
"Probably take out." Gabriel said, aware that evryone was staring at Gwen, "But if she wants to come over at like 6, we can make plans then."  
  
Gwen nodded as Jenn hissed at Gabriel, "Introduce us."  
  
"Oh.. uh, Gwen these are a few of my friends. That's Jenn, Tina, Mike, Sly and Jason. Everyone this is my house mate Gwen."  
  
Everyone chorused 'hello' and Gwen nodded then turned to Gabriel, "I'll be reading if you need me. It was nice to meet you all."  
  
She quickly retreated up to Gabriel's bedroom.  
  
"Where did you find her?" Jason asked in a not-so-quiet wisper, "I'd never be able to find a room mate like that, even if my life depended on it."  
  
"She sorta found me. You remember Fiona? Well, they were sisters."  
  
"Oh, how sad." Jenn set her deck down in her lap, "They do look identical, now that I think about it but I hadn't seen Fi in neary a year and then the next thing I know, I'm reading about her death in the paper."  
  
"How'd Gwen take it?" Mike asked as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"She's strong." was all Gabriel could think of to say.  
  
"Alright, Bowman," Jenn smiled and leaned across the table, "Lets see what the cards hold for you."  
  
Gabriel sighed, an objection ready on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't force it out.  
  
"Oh!" Jenn squeaked as she place the first card on the table, "You have a darkness seperating you from your future." she went silent, studying the other cards laid before, "And this one here, you'll have a confrontation that could end badly. The price of this ending may be death, but without an ending you can't move forward...." Jenn glanced up at Gabriel befor studyingthe cards again, "I must have done something wrong. These don't make sense."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Gabriel forced out a smile and turned towards the stairs in time to see a pair of bare feet disappear up into the hall.  
  
*************  
  
Sara walked into Talismaniac without knocking and froze when she was met by 5 sets of eyes.  
  
"Is Gabriel here?" She asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"Gabriel!" a blonde yelled, "You've got a visitor!"  
  
Sara watched as Gabriel bounded down his stairs. He slowed his pace and smiled when he saw Sara standing by his door.  
  
"Ah, my favorite detective!" he beamed, "Gwen's waiting up stairs."  
  
Sara just nodded and hurried past Gabriel up the stairs.   
  
The door to Gabriel's bedroom stood ajar and music could just be heard in the hall. Pushing her way in Sara smiled when she saw Gwen sprawled across the silky blue comforter in shorts and one of Gabriel's long sleeve shirts.  
  
"You look comfortable." she comented as she sat next to the Keeper, "Did you meet the people downstairs?"  
  
"Yes." Gwen said shortly as she made room for Sara to lie down, "How was work?"  
  
"Dull." Sara plopped down on the bed, "There's been absolutely nothing interesting happening in this city since you arrived."  
  
"I'm sorry." Gwen smiled, "But then again, I'm not."  
  
"Me either." Sara laughed, "I just don't know how to relax."  
  
"Sara?" Gwen asked, turning serious, "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"What?!" Sara rolled onto her side so she could look Gwen in the face, "That was 3 days ago." she reached out, brushing hair away from Gwen's pale face, "I understand what you did. I didn't then but I do now. I understand why you did it also. You had to meet Daeryc and offer him a way out before you could justify killing him"  
  
"Good." Gwen smiled, "I'd hate to leave knowing you were mad."  
  
"Leave?" Sara wispered.  
  
"Oh, not yet." Gwen sat up, "I was just saying-"  
  
"I know-you just caught me by surprise.... I don't want to let you go. You've become family to me all over again."  
  
"I won't leave without a goodbye." Gwen looked up as Gabriel walked into the room, "I promise."  
  
Gwen opened her arms to Sara and the detective quickly hugged her, laughing at her own fear as Gabriel slid out the door unnoticed.  
  
***********  
  
The movie had quickly been forgotten as Sara and Gwen continued to chat about odd little things that held little meaning other than they were things they both remembered from random times. The two had long since taken over Gabriel's bed and once the people from the tarrot reading were gone he joined them, suggesting a movie.  
  
Gwen reminded Sara of a child as she lay horizontaly between the other two with her head on Gabriel's stomack and her legs over Sara. They laughed about things that no one else would find amusing and avoided the topic of Daeryc completely. It was comfortable and fun. No one talked about work or annoying people and around 3 am Gabriel was the first to fall asleep.  
  
"Do you remember almost being his wife?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yes." Gwen strained her neck to look up at the sleeping Gabriel and smiled, "Many of his personality traits have stayed the same."  
  
"Even the annoying ones?" Sara asked in disbelief, making Gwen giggle.  
  
"Yes, even the annoying ones."  
  
"Do you miss living with him like that?" Sara moved closer so she could speak quietly.  
  
"A bit but.... it could never be the same."  
  
"And why is that?" Sara closed her eyes as Gwen shifted.  
  
"Because.... I saw him die. You don't forget something like that in a blink."  
  
"No. I suppose you wouldn't."  
  
"But I won't forget all the good times either." Sara nodded sleepily, "I'll always remember this." Gwen said as the detective drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sleep was evasive and Gwen found herself lost in thought. It had been such a wonderfull night, and she was almost sad to know that it was nearly over.  
  
'Tomorrow will come,' Gwen sighed as she slid the remote from Gabriel's hand and turned the tv off, 'And when it does I will face it.'  
  
As sleep finaly over came her, a song sung in a language long dead, wispered sadly some where in the back of Gwen's mind.  
  
'If you must from me be,  
  
Go you safe,  
  
And keep you safe,  
  
And return you safe back home to me'  
  
  
  
**********  
  
A/N: There doesn't seem to be much purpose to this ch. other than to show you how attached Sara's become and how commom Gwen's pressence is to both Gabriel and Sara. Just bare with me... it will get better. ^_^ Thanks. No one reviewed Ch 6! I'm slightly disapointed...It was my favorite... 


	8. To Stand

A/N: Please review if you're reading my story. No one's reviewed lately and I've no idea if any one is still reading this. If not, then it seems a bit pointless to keep updating.  
  
**********  
  
Sara woke in the early hours of dawn and was immediately aware of Gwen's absense. She woke Gabriel to ask him when Gwen had gone downstairs.  
  
"I didn't even feel her move." he confessed sleepily as he sat up, "Are you sure she's still here?"  
  
Sara hadn't thought of that. Running down the twisting stairs Sara kept praying that Gwen would just be in the kitchen or maybe watching tv. Finding the kitchen empty Sara rushed to the front door and nearly ran Gwen over in her hurry.  
  
"Look." Gwen beamed as she held out a broad sword for Sara to examine, "It's a present from Ian."  
  
"How thoughtfull." Sara grimaced, "When did he bring it by?"  
  
"Just now." Gwen coninued to touch the blade gently as she spoke, "He said that Daeryc now knows where I've been staying. He came to arm me and bring warning."  
  
Sara nodded, "But you can still feel Daeryc, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why do you need that now?"  
  
"Once Daeryc decides to make a move he will do it quickly. I must have a weapon that knows my hand before our battle."  
  
Again Sara nodded.  
  
**********  
  
"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked when he spotted Gwen sitting with her new sword across her knees in his living room.  
  
"Getting aquanted with my blade." she said shortly as she closed her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm learning it's history." Gwen opened one eye to look at Gabriel then asked, "Would you like to try?"  
  
"To get to know a sword?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah." Gwen opened both eyes and extended her right hand out to him, "I can teach you how."  
  
Looking down at the folder in his hand Gabriel shrugged and took the offered hand, "Hell, why not."  
  
"Just relax." Gwen intsructed as she pulled Gabriel down to the floor, "If you have the talent for this type of thing then you may be able to use it on the items you sell and see if they're the real deal."  
  
"Sounds cool." he said cautously.  
  
"Just close your eyes and give me both of your hands."  
  
Gabriel did as he was told and for a few minutes he sat in silence, feeling Gwen's cool hands holding his gently over the sword. Her hands never shook or twitched, they just stayed there, suspended in the air. Just as he was about to say that he must not have the talent when a cold wind caressed his body and fog swirled behind his eyes.  
  
Yelling could be heard from every direction. An army was marching straight to where Gabriel had found himself standing. Panic and fear threatened as the men became clear on the field before him but a sudden squeaze on Gabriel's left hand made him turn to see Gwen standing at his side.  
  
"You've done well." she smiled, "Now, go back. Just think about your shop and your home and you'll be there."  
  
The sound of rushing water filled Gariel's thoughts as his sight was once again filled with fog. A loud click and a pain in his back caused his eyes to fly open.   
  
Gwen was sitting across from him still holding his hands and smiling.  
  
"I knew there was something about you." she let go of his hands and stretched, "With a bit of practice you'll be able to do that on your own."  
  
"What did I see?"he asked as he stood on shakey legs.  
  
"You saw one of the battles that this was carried in." Gwen laid the sword across the table and stood, "I'll have to go back to that and find out who carried."  
  
"Why was I able to do that?" Gabriel wasn't sure if he wanted an answer but the words were out and he couldn't take them back.  
  
"You're special, Gabriel." Gwen placed a cool hand on the side of his face, "You always have been. If you weren't," she added with a smile, "then the Blade never would have accepted you into it's web of events. Keep your head and remember what you've been taught."  
  
"But-?"   
  
"You have your place in this mess and it's ending just as Sara and I do. You'll see it when the time comes." her smile faded as her eyes became distant.  
  
"Gwen?" Gabriel was unsure what to do.  
  
Gwen stood frozen in place, her hand still out, touching Gabriel's face.  
  
"Where's Sara?" her voice was hardly a wisper.  
  
"At the station. Why? Do you need her?"  
  
"No." Gwen's eyes came back into focus, "She shouldn't be here. Not now at least."  
  
Gabriel watched, his fear growing as Gwen tied her long hair back before picking her sword up and facing the door in what a ppeared to be a casual stance with the sword's tip touching the carpet.  
  
"It's Daeryc, isn't it?" Gabriel took a step backwards and nearly fell when the back of his knees connected with the coffee table.  
  
"Stay close. If he wants to fight then I'll need you to call Sara. If he wants to get you then he'll die trying." her voice was so cold, it made Gabriel's heart pound.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't worry." Gwen smiled over her sholder at him, "He's probably come to talk. At least that's what I'm hoping."  
  
It wasn't long before Gabriel could hear someone in the hall. He was praying that it was Sara but was too scared to even speak. Everything went silent and then out of nowhere the door flew open and in the framing stood a tall young man of 23 at the most. His hair was a mousy brown and curled down past his ears.  
  
"You could have knocked." Gwen smiled at him.  
  
"Would you have let me in?" Daeryc asked in what appeared to be confusion.  
  
"It all depends on your reasoning for coming here in the first place." Gwen hadn't changed her stance, even when the door had been forced open.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Daeryc had his sword drawn and pointing right at Gwen.  
  
"I was hoping so." she sounded almost cheerful and Gabriel felt like yelling at her but held his tongue and temper in check.  
  
"Why have you not attacked like my master thought you would have?"  
  
"I was giving you time to think on my words." Gwen's voice had turned gentle, "You need to get out of this while you still can.He'll not share power."  
  
"Shut up, Demon!" Daeryc yelled.  
  
"Her name's Gwen!" Gabriel yelled back, surprising even himself and Daeryc looked at him for the first time.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Her name is Gwen, not Demon." Gabriel spat his words out quickly before his bravery could abandon him.  
  
"She is a Demon sent to end my master's plans." Daeryc kept his sword pointed at Gwen as he looked at Gabriel.  
  
"She is no Demon." Gabriel practicly laughed, "Do demon's bleed or bruise?"  
  
"No." Daeryc looked a bit taked back.  
  
"Then why is it that when you killed Fiona that she bled and her body bruised? Why then was Gwen in the hospital with inguries?" Gabriel stepped up next to Gwen.  
  
"It is trickery to fool those who don't see what they really are."  
  
"I'm a Keeper, Daeryc. My name is Gwendollyn la Fiona ap Marien. I am Gwendollyn, elder sister to Fiona, sisterling to Marien. I'm here against my choice. I did not ask for this but I will do what I must to keep from losing my heart again."  
  
Silence filled the appartment and Gabriel could easily see his hands shaking, the rest of him was none the better either.  
  
"Do you remember that day?" Gwen asked quietly as she made Gabriel sit down, "I will never be able to forget it, though I wish with all my being that I could.I wish I could force it from my memory."  
  
"I did as I had been ordered." Daeryc looked as though he was fighting within himself.  
  
"You took away the lives of people who had never done you any wrong." Gwen's voice cracked with emothion, "You tore my heart out when you killed them, and you never thought twice about it. Why didn't you lock Fiona and me up as well?" Gwen stared at Daeryc and when he failed to answer she yelled, "Why? You left me alone in a world I didn't understand!"  
  
"That soldier took care of you." Daeryc said at last.  
  
"Aaron cared for me in his own gruff way, yes but there wasn't any thing to care for. I was dead inside. A shell, a walking talking corpse."  
  
"My God says you have no heart or soul to wound." he looked shocked.  
  
"Your God lies to you and does so without remorse. Once he gets what it is he craves, he will kill you and not miss you at all." Gwen was crying and completely unable to stop. She hadn't planned on wanting to save Daeryc so badly, and she was mad at herself for not being able to control her tears, "For the pain you have caused others through the years you will get no reward but to spend eternity alone with your own demons tearing at you. If you walk away from this I can garentee you a life like that of others. You'll have a family and a life to be proud of."  
  
"You have no power and all you do is speak!" Gwen's words seemed to have hit her mark, "Tell me, Keeper, why is I was chosen to do His bidding?"  
  
"You were a convienence." Gwen said coldly, "He chose you because you were the first he found."  
  
Daeryc raised his sword as though to bring it down on Gwen but she was quicker and caught his swing with her own sword.  
  
"Not in anger." she wispered, "That's what he wants. Don't give it to him. Fight it, Daeryc."  
  
"Speak not!" he yelled, slipping into the way of old speech that Gwen also kept using.  
  
"I won't kill you here." her face was close to his, her eyes forcing him to stare back, "The only way out is to leave him. If you can't choose then I my hand will be forced. Leave, Daeryc. Think on my words and that which you know to be truth."  
  
*********  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long to get this out. I had quite the battle with writer's block and the damn thing nearly won. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review. 


	9. Ying

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!   
***********  
  
Sara smiled as she watched Gwen examine Danny's new baby girl, Ying Le. Sara had volunteered to baby sit the little girl so that Danny and his wife could both attend the basketball game of thier their first daughter. Danny had dropped by with the baby around 4 and then Gabriel had brought Gwen over around 5.   
  
Gabriel was sitting on the couch with Ying propped up on his legs facing him. The little girl was beautiful and quite happy with all the attention she was getting.  
  
"Have you ever seen a baby?" Sara asked as Gwen watched Ying from a foot or so away.  
  
"Once." Gwen didn't take her eyes off the little form, "But it was dead."  
  
Gabriel and Sara exchanged a sad look.   
  
"You can come closer." Gabriel said, forcing a smile out, "You won't hurt her by sitting next to me. Come on. She's really funny." he said as Ying decided that that moment was perfect for a small coo.  
  
Gwen pushed her pale hair away from her face and moved down the couch slowly.  
  
"Touch her hand." Gabriel said quietly, "She's so soft and warm. It's really staggering to think that we were all this small at one point in time. We were all this weak and unprotected.."  
  
Gwen reached out slowly and ran one finger over the back of Ying's tiny hand.  
  
"See? She won't bite." Gabriel laughed when Gwen smiled up at him. It was the first time she had looked away from Ying.  
  
Green eyes large and innocent Gwen let Ying get a grip on her pointer finger, "She's amazing." she said quietly.  
  
"Life does have it's moments." Sara grinned as she sat on the other side of Gabriel.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?" Gabriel asked, "I'll show you how."  
  
Gwen looked to Sara who nodded her encouragment.  
  
"Just sit back." Gabriel instructed, "Hold that arm there, like this and cradle her against your stomack." he placed the tiny, dark haired baby in Gwen's arms, "There. It's not so hard."  
  
"I don't want to brake her." Gwen said quietly as the baby looked up at her.  
  
"Just be gentle and you'll be fine." Sara could feel her heart begin to break for the young woman.  
  
Gwen had been created, not born and therefore she had never known the love that comes from having family. She had her sisters but they were the same, or so it seemed. Just two identical persons with different purposes and the third without a form entirely. Gwen had known life only once before.   
  
Gabriel moved Gwen's hair away from her face gently, pulling it back into a lose ponytail. A few stray, pale hairs fell to frame her face just as the tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Thank you." she wispered as she gently shifted Ying, "You've taught me so much with just one tiny gesture."  
  
"Gabriel, why don't you fix us some tea." Sara suggested quietly.  
  
Forcing his eyes away from Gwen, Gabriel nodded his understanding to Sara and stood.  
  
"Hey." Sara scooted over next to Gwen.   
  
Gwen looked at Sara through her silvery hair and smiled sadly, "I see why Fiona loved it here. The future is so easily found, though it is not always seen correctly." she looked down at a smiling Ying, "It's all there." she said quietly, "The future is known by the innocent, Sara. They loose the knowledge when they begin to worry about things such as money and power."  
  
"Can you see it?" Sara brushed hair way from Gwens eyes, "Did she show you what will become of Daeryc?"  
  
Gwen nodded, "But don't ask me. I have not the strength to see it again."  
  
Sara didn't ask, though she wanted to. Badly.  
  
Gabriel returned with three mugs of tea and a warmed bottle of formula, "I thought it only fair." he said when Sara gave him a questioning look.  
  
Gwen figured out quickly how to feed Ying and sat in silence, just watching the baby.  
  
"I have to tell you something that has been long forgotten." Gwen glanced up at Sara, "I made the Glove in a time when little was known of the Darker beings."  
  
"Like Daeryc's 'God'?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Gwen nodded, "Though, he is no God. He's a demon born of chaos, of fire. Before Fi and I sent him into exile he use to plague man kind with death and disease, gaining power through the fear and hate he created. He was aware of our search for him. We couldn't let him find the Glove, for he had heard of my creation by the time of your birth." Gwen let Gabriel take Ying and she turned to Sara, "So Fiona became human to help you while I looked for Him through The Gates." Gwen sighed, "I never found him."  
  
"And then you fell in love with Yrmic." Sara could see them both, Yrmic and Gwendollyn, back then, in a life with so little cares.  
  
"I did." Gwen closed her eyes, "We thought we would be safe. We thought we could keep you and your's safe. Fiona took easliy to life within the stone walls of Caltic Keep, your home, but I had many lessons to learn and most by trial and error. Being human was hard on me, on my body and mind, but having the Glove near soothed my worries and pains."  
  
"Why?" Sara asked, "It's made the lives of others horrible or it ruined their take on living."  
  
"When the Glove was first made I set a plain green sea stone in it's center. The power it held was vast and uncontroled. To harness the Glove I placed a piece of myself in it, turning the stone red." Gwen dropped her eyes down to her hands, "I inadvertently increased my own knowledge and power as a Keeper, while also giving the Wielder unbelievable talents that mirrored a few of my own."  
  
*********  
Gabriel paced the floor patting Ying's back as he listened. It had been somewhat easy to find information on the Witchblade but that was only because he had known what to look for. Never could he have hoped to learn so much about a thing so debated over. There were no answers to be found on many of questions that arose when it came to the history of the Blade but now he knew more than any historian on the subject. He sighed, knowing in truth that he would rather not know a thing if it ment that Gwen would be staying. One month wasn't long enough. Hell, it had barely been three weeks and now Gwen was talking as though she were about to walk out on them and never come back. In reality he knew that it was partaily the truth. Gwen would be leaving soon and there wasn't a thing any one could do about it.   
  
That was a fact that had been hard to accept.   
  
'So this supposed God is made of fire.... no, born of it.' he thought, 'Does that mean....?'  
  
Gabriel kept relatively quiet when Danny came to pick up Ying. His mind was elsewhere and his heart was in his throat... if it could be found at all.  
  
"Gwen?" he started quietly as the two woman sat on Sara's couch, "Daeryc's God is born of fire and chaos, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Gwen's eyes enlarged, she knew where this was headed.  
  
"Everything has an equal and oppisite in this world and I would guess in others as well." Gwen nodded at his words, "So that would mean that you and your sisters were born of water and order."  
  
"Water was the first element. Well, actually, it was water and energy, or ether as it was once known." Gwen smiled as she stood, "You figured it out."  
  
"What?" Sara asked.  
  
"As it is with many things in life, only so much can be said. I wasn't even suppose to tell you of my forging of the red stone." Gwen hugged Gabriel tightly as she added, "Only water and order can control fire and chaos. That is why Sara is the one to wear the Glove. She was born from order and has served it well. The Glove is drawn to either good or ill because order can lead to either path."  
  
"Why then, is the Blade a weapon of order?" Sara watched as Gwen turned from Gabriel and smiled.  
  
"Because, Sara, the stone holds a piece of my soul. Without the Glove I no longer exist. Order will cease to exist. Control will have no sway over the Darker Races and they will once again plunge this world into pain and darkness."  
  
*********  
  
Daeryc sat, crouched on the roof top across from Sara's appartment and looked down on the three as they coddle a small baby, and he sat still as they talked, watching their mouths move, because no sound could be heard above the noise of the night below.  
  
He didn't understand it.   
  
How could something that he had been trained to fight and in the end kill be so gentle and childlike in it's own way?  
  
Gwen. That was what the scholar had named her as.   
  
Of all the enimies he had faced, never once had he thought them to have feelings or a soul in which they felt pain. It was impossible.... or was it?  
  
A dull pain in the back of his skull warned him that his Master would soon have use for him. Maybe He had finally discovered a way to rid the land of the pale haired demon on His own and Daeryc wouldn't have to spill the blood of a living creature. Fighting smaller Demons who got in the way of his Master's plan was justified by the knowledge that they didn't really feel it. That they weren't even physicaly there. He was just killing their image, not them.  
  
Had the pale haired demon, no, had Gwen told him the truth when she had said that she was capible of granting him a free life? Did he really care?  
  
No.  
  
Just the thought of being free once more was enough. Whether there had been truth to her words he didn't care. Just an end to the pain would have been welcome, even if it was short lived.  
  
"She really is amazing." a voice said from behind Daeryc, causing him to draw his sword as he stood.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get up here without my seeing?" Daeryc snarled.  
  
"There are more ways than one to end up where you wish to be, more than one path that one could take." the owner of the voice was tall and dressed in all black. The only thing that Daeryc could make out in the dim light was the man's eyes.  
  
"You speak of more things than just getting up on a roof." Daeryc said calmly.  
  
"I do." the man smiled, a slight change in light caused by the street lights below lit the man's face fully, "Are you on the right path?"  
  
"I have no choice when it comes to the path I walk."  
  
"There is always a choice." The man in black stepped forward casually, "She is willing to see past your crimes. She will help you if you let her. All you have to do is ask."  
  
Daeryc turned to look down at Gwen as she wrapped her arms around the scholar's neck. He let his guard drop along with his sword. He didn't care if the man behind him decided to kill him then and there. In fact he was rather hoping that he would.  
  
"Like I was saying," the man started, "She is quite amazing. She has a heart where only bitter should be found.... In the end water will overcome flame."  
  
Daeyc watched as the shcolar scooped Gwen up in his arms and spun her. There was a warm smile on her face and the Wielder also seemed to be laughing at somethign that Daeryc could not hear.   
  
When he turned back to the roof the man had gone, leaving behind a short note.  
  
'Ask for forgivness and she will grant it.'   
  
***********  
  
A/N: I love children, especialy babies and my friend just had her second little boy. So, of course I felt the need to add in the more tender side of life. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.   
Oh, one more thing. The part about water being one of the first elements, I have no idea if that's even remotely true so please don't hold me to it. ^_^ 


	10. Darkness Moves

A/N: I don't own the characters from Witchblade but the others are mine. As is the plot. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
*************  
  
Gwen sat silently on the foot of Gabriel's bed just watching him sleep. She had been there for hours.   
  
Whenever Daeyc was near, sleep would not come or stay. Gwen hadn't slept in nearly a week.  
  
'Why did you give him Sight?' a melodic voice wispered from deep within Gwen's heart.  
  
'I thought myself alone, Marien.' Gwen thought as she watched Gabriel shift onto his side.  
  
'The Sight, Gwendolyn. Why did you give it to him?'  
  
'I did not give him Sight, Marien, but the ability to touch and Know.' Gwen sighed then said aloud, "T'were a gift, dear sister. One I will not regret nor revoke. He is worthy of such a gift."  
  
Gabriel stirred at Gwen's words but did not wake.  
  
'I never said him unworthy.' Marien's voice was gentle and patient, 'But have you not thought of the course he will now take?'  
  
'The one he longs for.The one rightfully his.' the drum Gwen could feel in her own chest became louder, 'He is close. I hear his heart and feel his doubts as though they were my own.... Are you sure I will be able to do this?'  
  
'You must.'   
  
************  
  
"Does he know they can feel him?" Sara asked as she and Gabriel made their way to the bakery that was located two blocks from Sara's loft.  
  
"I don't believe so." Gabriel looked up at the dark sky and thought of how Gwen might react to rain. The smile on his face gave away his thoughts and Sara laughed as she also looked up.  
  
"She'd love it."  
  
"I know." Gabriel looked away from the sky and turned sharply into the bakery, "I just hope she's here to see it."  
  
"You think she'll be leaving soon?" Sara asked, quickly following him into the small shop.  
  
"She doesn't sleep or eat any more." Gabriel said quietly, "She would never admit to it but I know. She just can't concentrate with Daeryc staying so near."   
  
"At least she was asleep when we left her." Sara picked out Gwen's favorite pastries and a coffee for herself.  
  
"She was so happy when I told her that we'd be going to your place." Gabriel grinned sadly, "She asked me if you'd let her sleep on your couch."  
  
"Did you see her face when I told her she could crawl into my bed to snooze?" Sara took Gabriel's hand as they left the shop, "You'd of thought I told her that Christmas had come early."  
  
Each knew what the other was thinking. Life was icredible. Incredible and unfair. They walked in silence untill they reached Sara's building.   
  
"You love her." Sara said once they had stepped into the hall.  
  
"As do you." Gabriel replied with a gentle squeeze to Sara's hand, "Do you think she'll come back?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*************  
  
Gwen woke when the front door opened and sat up to greet Sara and Gabriel but could see no one. Daeryc's heart beat was distant, meaning he was far away. So, who was in the room with her?  
  
"Dav das ni ae." she said as she reached for the sword Ian had given her. It went every where with her.  
  
Crouching by the bed Gwen brought the blade up and drew a circle in the air, "Alr sk li taah."  
  
There was a faint shadow by the door. At her words it wavered and became more solid.  
  
"What do you want?" she directed towards the dark slit of air, "Why are you here?"  
  
There was a small hiss of frustration and Gwen smiled.  
  
"He did not tell you of my strength, did he?" there was another hiss, "Be gone." Gwen's voice was strong, commanding, "Tell your master what it was you found and never return here."  
  
*************  
  
Gabriel laid his hand on the door handle and frowned.  
  
"What?" Sara asked in concern.  
  
"Some one was here after we shut the door." he said quietly as he concentrated on the feeling deep in his stomack.  
  
Sara just stood there for the few seconds Gabriel's eyes were closed and tried to slow her heart.  
  
"Shit!" Gabriel exclaimed as he pulled the door open quickly.  
  
"Gabriel! Duck!" Gwen yelled and Sara looked up as a dark form slammed into Gabriel knocking the young man down.  
  
In an instant the Wichblade had transformed into the gloved sword and a loud painfull cry rent the air as the shadow disappeared completely.  
  
Sara stood there in her doorway looking up and down the hall as though waiting for another shadow/person to attack.  
  
"Gwen?" Gabriel held the back of his head as he sat up, "What was that?"  
  
"That, my friend was a demon in this Time. They are as solid as you or I but hard to see." She moved to help Gabreil stand as the Witchblade went back to it's more docile form, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. You?" he asked as they picked their bakery bags up from the floor.  
  
"Pissed, but ok." Gwen smiled, "I can't believe he would send one after me now. I mean, I've been here for a month, right? Well, why act now?"  
  
Sara closed and locked the door behind them, "Did I kill it?" she asked quietly, "I could barely see it."  
  
"No. It still 'lives', but being so close to the Blade was painfull for it."  
  
"Perhaps Daeryc has decided to ask you for your help afterall." Gabriel said thoughtfully as he sat on Sara's couch and pulled out a pastry, "Perhaps he wants out."  
  
Gwen was silent for a few moments as she stared down at the sword in her hand, "If that is true, " she started, "then we will have to do this quickly. Daeryc's master must know now what it is he stands to loose."   
  
"Everything." Sara said in realization.  
  
"Just that." Gwen nodded, "If we can get Daeryc reborn then he will not be darkness' slave. Shalnt will be on his own."  
  
"Shalnt?" Gabriel asked as Gwen grabbed a pastry.  
  
"The demon who is posing as a God to Daeryc." Gwen said through a mouthfull.  
  
"Can't we kill him?" Sara asked in confusion.  
  
"No. That's the beauty of his plan." Gwen swallowed then laid her sword on the table, "Fiona and I banished him long ago to the outward relm where he could do no harm. Eventually he found away to influence beings in others relms, other times even and It's impossible for me kill him without going to those relms myself."  
  
"Why haven't you?" Gabriel had forgotten about the pastry in his hand and was staring at Gwen.  
  
"Because the relm is too vast. It could take an eternity to find one being there among the billions who have fled."  
  
"Fled?" Sara asked as she sat next to Gabriel.  
  
"You did not think that you where the only ones who ever warred amongst your selves, did you?" Gwen took another bite and was silent for a minute or so while she was thinking , "No matter where you go to there will always be one or two groups of beings who feel as though they deserve more than what they have. Thus a war starts. They never last long because the Gates are damn near impossible to find and it is always the Gates they wish to have, but they are not even possitive that it exists. We are also a myth among our own."  
  
Gabriel nodded as he ran it all through his mind, "So you keep others away by stopping their plans before they are even realized."  
  
"In this time, yes." Gwen sat on the coffee table, "Or at least we try to."  
  
*************  
  
Daeryc quickened his pace, his choice made.   
  
He had to find Gwen, and fast.   
  
'If I manage to live that long.' he thought as he turned the corner to go to Talismaniac.  
  
In front of the building were three long shadows that seemed to have no owners. The sight made Daeryc freeze in mid-stride. He had already lived through two attacks made by these 'shadows' today. He did not wish to try his luck or skill again.  
  
'If they are not inside then she is not here. They are waiting for her return.... or mine.'  
  
There was only one other place she could possibly be.   
  
*************  
  
Gwen stopped speaking in the middle of her sentence and listened. Something was wrong.  
  
Daeryc's heart was beating fast. His fear thick and dark.  
  
"Daeryc is coming." she said, causing Sara and Gabriel to fall silent, "He runs for his life as I speak."  
  
************  
  
A/N: I like this one alot. ^_^ Please review. Oh, and ignore spelling mistakes. I'm not patient enough to have others look these over. Once I finish a ch I just want to post it. ^_^ 


	11. The Light

A/N: Last one! Hehe.   
  
**************  
  
Gabriel ran down the stairs with Sara right behind him and Gwen somewhere a head of them. She had sprinted out of the loft after muttering something about Daeryc.  
  
"Do you see her?" Sara asked as they emerged from the building.  
  
"No." Gabriel spun in a full circle but froze when he caught sight of pale hair, "There, Sara!"   
  
Weaving in and out of people on the side walk slowed their progress but as it turns out Gwen had stopped running.   
  
*************  
  
Rounding the corner Gwen opened her arms and braced herself for the impact that she knew was coming.  
  
Daeryc hadn't even seen Gwen standing there next to the brick building and slammed into her a second after she had slowed her pace. They hit the ground hard and rolled to the left towards the building as three dark shapes passed over them.  
  
Daeryc pulled Gwen to her feet and just stared for a moment as she smiled at him.  
  
"I was afraid that they would catch you before I got to you." she panted and turned as Sara and Gabriel came around the corner.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sara asked as Gabriel lifted Gwen off the ground in a hug.  
  
"We need to get some where high." Gwen said as Gabriel set her down.  
  
"We thought they got you. We saw them." Sara looked up at Daeryc.   
  
"Let's get out of here. I know where we can go." Gabriel said as he headed off in the direction they had just come from.  
  
***************  
  
Sara entered the Nane building first and made her way towards the elevator. Once there she turned to see Gabriel not far behind and Gwen and Daeryc walking casually past the few people who stood in the loby. Their whole plan depended on them making it to the rooftop unnoticed.   
  
A few heads turned when Gwen walked past but no one questioned her or Daeryc who looked ready to bolt.  
  
The four of them were able to breath easier once in side the empty elevator. Sara was thinking about what was to come when Gwen let out a sharp shriek of pain and held out her left hand.  
  
Daeryc stood with his back to the wall as Gwen's hand and then body began to glow.  
  
"It's starting." he muttered, eyes wide as Gabriel and Sara looked on.  
  
"What's starting?" Gabriel demanded as the doors opened and they emerged onto the 'restricted' floors.The floors that had been closed for repainting.  
  
"A Keeper's defense is greater than any sword this or any other world could possibly make." Sara took hold of Gwen when the Keeper didn't move and led her into the hall way, "That's one of the few things I do remember." she smiled weakly, "They use it when in great danger."  
  
"What defense?" Gabriel asked, helping Sara pull Gwen up the stairs that led to the roof.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
The door to the rooftop was locked but mere locks can't hold their own against the Witchblade, especialy with a desperate Wielder behind it.They were met by a dark sky who's clouds seem to swirl with every gust of wind. Thunder rumbled in the distance, a threat of what would come.  
  
"They're coming." Daeryc said as he stared at the door they had just come through.  
  
"Then help me." Sara began piling whatever she could find in front of the closed door.  
  
"Move back." Daeryc reached for Sara's arm but she pulled away, "They won't be stopped by that."  
  
"It'll slow them down." she mumbled as she turned to Gabriel who held Gwen's sholders, "How is she?"  
  
"I think she's coming out of it."   
  
Sara nodded and stood facing the door. Waiting.  
  
"You should probably get back." Gabriel said to Daeryc as thunder shook the city, "They want you and her. Let's not make it easy for them."  
  
Daeryc unsheathed his sword and took hold of Gwen's arm as she blinked and looked around, "Come on." he said gently, "We should move."  
  
Gwen looked at Daeryc with a small smile as she also drew out her sword, "I don't fear you." she said quietly.  
  
"You should. This could be a trap." Daeryc looked down at her through the pale light that still streamed from her body.  
  
"It could be but it's not."  
  
"How can you be so sure that I want to be 'good' anyways?" he asked as the first blow to the door could be heard.  
  
"You don't.... but freedom causes one to make choices." Gwen raised her sword and looked around as the rain fell from the sky in thick sheets, "Let us start."  
  
Daeryc nodded and took stance as Gwen did the same next to him.  
  
Gwen was the first to swing and Daeryc quickly blocked it turning her blade down as he stepped into place.  
  
*************  
  
Gabriel stood watching the the two dance and spin in perfect synchronisity, each move complimenting the other. Gwen's 'light seemed to be growing and it soon engulfed both fighters.  
  
Sara moved to stand next to him and placed her arm around his sholder, "She will come back."  
  
"I know." Gabriel managed, the danger that lay on the other side of the door forgotten.  
  
The breaking door and thunder combined and could hardly be told apart as the clashing swords drew the attention of the only ones up there to witness it.  
  
Sara saw it coming but felt the scream rise in her throat as both Gwen and Daeryc fell to their knees, each with the other's sword straight through their chests. The doors burst through with a blinding light and cries that seemed to come from every direction mingled with the pounding rain.   
  
Daeryc fell forward, dead as Gwen looked up at Sara and Gabriel who ran to her side.  
  
"I did it." she smiled, one hand holding the sword that was still in her while the other traced the side of Sara's face, "It was the only way." Gwen said as Sara began to cry, "I will always watch over you."   
  
"I know." Sara sobbed as Gwen kissed her forehead.  
  
Gabriel brushed a sopping chunk of pale hair away from Gwen's face with a sad smile, "Will you come back?" he asked.  
  
"As soon as I am strong." Gwen closed her eyes and sighed raggedly as light flashed across the sky, "Thank you."  
  
Gabriel held Gwen long after she had left them and just looked down at her.  
  
"Come on." Sara pulled Gabriel to his feet as the rain began to slow, "We need to get out of here."  
  
Gabriel followed Sara back to the destroyed door and looked at it for a moment before closing his eyes tightly against the tears that had begun to fall.  
  
"Look." Sara nudged his arm gently, "They're gone."  
  
Gabriel turned to find that indeed the roof was empty, save for two swords.  
  
************* 1 Day Later ********  
  
Gabriel sat at his computer, trying to find a way to distract his mind from the images that had haunted his night and day.  
  
Some thing said on the TV caught his attention and Gabriel turned the volume up as he bookmarked the page he was on.  
  
"A surprise thunder storm hit the city yesterday leaving many without power for much of the afternoon and experts are still at lost when it comes to an explanation as to why it was raining on Tuesday..."  
  
Turning the Tv off Gabriel couldn't help but smile.  
****************  
A/N: Tell me what you think. This is the end but I do have an idea for a sequel but I don't want to write it if no one wants it. Are you interested? 


End file.
